Heart For 2
by Kuniumi19
Summary: Tapi tak taukah kau aku telah lumpuh sekarang? Lumpuh karena cintaku padamu, tak sebanding dengan cintamu padanya. Juga cintanya untukmu. /TaoxKris slight KrisxLuhan Chanbaek/New Author, Happy Reading/mind to review?


_It's not a love story, not a love story_

_Girl you making me cry... (-ZE:A – Heart For 2)_

"Tao!" Tao berjalan tergesa dan pura-pura tidak medengar panggilan -atau lebih pantas disebut dengan teriakan- dari orang di belakangnya.

"Tao!" kini orang itu menarik lengan Tao dengan kasar. Tao hanya membuang muka. Tak ingin memandang wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf." Kata namja itu diselingi dengan tatapan wajah memelas.

"Kukira kau sudah berubah, Kris-ge." Tao menundukkan wajahnya. Namja yang dipanggil Kris-ge mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk mengusap pipi tirus Tao. Namun Tao dengan segera menepis kasar tangan Kris.

"Dengar-"

"Kau tau, Ge?" Kris terdiam.

"Dari dulu aku sudah berusaha mendengarmu. Aku sudah sering mendengar alasan-alasanmu itu. Dan sekarang, aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi." Kata Tao sambil melepas cengkraman Kris.

Tao kembali berjalan namun dengan sigap Kris menarik kembali lengan Tao.

"Lepaskan aku!" ronta Tao

"Tak akan sebelum kau mendengarkanku!" seru Kris

"mendengarkan apa lagi, huh? Mendengar alasan kenapa kau menciumnya?" sungut Tao sambil menunjuk Luhan-orang yang dicium Kris sebelum Tao datang-. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam mematung bersenderkan tembok di belakangnya.

"Tao, aku minta-"

"Cukup, Ge. Jika kau lebih mencintainya, Tinggalkan aku." Ucap Tao dengan bibir gemetar menahan tangis. Kris yang kaget akan ucapan pandanya ini dengan reflek melonggarkan cengkramannya. Membuat Tao lebih mudah untuk menarik tangannya dan pergi dalam keheningan yang Tao ciptakan.

* * *

Heart For 2 © Kuniumi19

Genre: drama, romance, boys love

Rated: General

Cast: Taoris, Chanbaek, Luhan

Ini fict abal. Tapi ini asli karangan author.

WARNING! Boys Love, OOC, typos, abal. Gasuka maho? Minggir  
Kritik dan saran diterima asal bukan bash. Plagiator? Minggir. Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan kesamaan dengan fict lain.

BUT THIS IS ORIGINAL FICT OF MINE AND I'M NOT A PLAGIATOR!

EXO © SM Entertainment

Member EXO © GOD

* * *

**Selalu**

**Aku selalu ingin percaya padamu, Ge**

**Percaya pada semua omonganmu**

**Percaya pada semua janji-janjimu.**

**Semuanya.**

**Tapi... ketika dengan susah payah aku membangun kepercayaan itu, kau selalu bisa menghancurkannya dengan mudah.**

**Tak sadarkah kau?**

Dengan membawa sebuah bekal makanan dan sebotol isotonik, Tao menelusuri lorong-lorong kampus dan ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Aula Basket'.

Tubuh kurusnya ia gunakan untuk mendorong pintu itu dengan semangat, hingga sesuatu yang tidak 'indah' membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

Kris duduk di tengah aula sambil merangkul bahu Luhan. Segera Tao menutup pintu itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tao masih shock dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan.

Masihkah Kris mencintai Luhan?

* * *

**Aku sudah mencoba menjadi buta saat melihatmu menciumnya.**

**Aku sudah mencoba menjadi tuli ketika kau tetap mengucapkan kata cinta untukknya.**

**Tapi tak taukah kau aku telah lumpuh sekarang?**

**Lumpuh karena cintaku padamu, tak sebanding dengan cintamu padanya.**

**Juga cintanya untukmu.**

"Saranghae, Lu..."

"Nado saranghae, Kris..."

Tak sengaja Tao mendengar kata-kata itu ketika ia ingin menenangkan diri di taman belakang kampus.

Tao meremas bajunya kuat.

"Sakit..." gumamnya pelan.

"hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir Tao yang bergetar. Tao menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"hiks..." isakan kedua lolos.

Itu pembuktian bahwa Tao tak lagi bisa membendung airmatanya. Tao segera duduk di bangkunya. Menyembunyikan tangisannya ke dalam dekapan tangannya di atas meja.

"Tao-ie?" Tao reflek mengangkat wajahnya

"Baekkie hyung..." Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan berhambur ke pelukan Baekhyun.

"tenanglah, Tao... aku disini..." ucap Baekhyun sembari mengelus-elus punggung Tao.

* * *

_Cry cry making me cry..._

_Break it break it, Breaking my heart..._

_In my head i know, you lie to my heart_

_Girl you really break the Hearts of two..._

"jadi maksudmu... Kris masih mencintai Luhan, begitu?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yeolie..." seru Baekhyun sambil memberikan deathglare-nya pada sang kekasih

"tak apa Baekkie hyung... nde, Yeollie hyung... dia masih mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintainya. Kukira, hanya aku yang dia cintai... ternyata itu semua salah besar..." Tao tersenyum miris dengan matanya yang mengeluarkan setetes air bening. Tao menghapus kasar air bening itu dan kembali tersenyum ke hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri dan duduk di samping Tao.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang..." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap bekas linangan airmata di pipi Tao.

Tao memeluk Baekhyun. Tangisnya pecah lagi.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk namja kurang ajar seperti Kris..." seru Chanyeol yang kini telah duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil mengelus pelan surai Tao. Tao hanya terdiam tak menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol.

* * *

_Broke it off, Ground it into dust_

_Our love story, The story that we made..._

_Can't finish it myself, Hand shaking too hard_

_Girl you really the Heart of two..._

"Ge..." panggil Tao.

Kris hanya diam sambil memandangi Tao dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semuanya..." Kris terkesiap. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa? Batin Kris

"Aniyo..." Ucap Kris kemudian.

"Aniyo, Tao.. Aku... Aku mencintaimu..." Kris menatap mata Tao dalam. Memohon agar Tao menarik ucapannya kembali.

Tao tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau lebih mencintainya ketimbang aku... Mianhae..." Tao menarik tangan Kris dan meletakkan cincin di atas telapak tangan Kris.

"Jaga hatimu untuk Luhan, nde?" Tao tersenyum lalu berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih shock.

* * *

**Kau telah membaginya**

**Membagi hatimu untuk dua orang**

**Hatimu tak lagi utuh untukku**

**Aku sadar, aku memang tak layak mendapatkannya**

**Tapi percayalah, hatiku hanya untukmu seorang**

**Wu Yi Fan...**

_It's not a love story_

_I know who you are with now._

-END-

A/N: Halo Halo semua ^^  
maaf ya kalo fanficnya abal...  
fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya ZE:A - Heart For 2  
tau ZE:A? gatau? cari tau dulu dehh/? ._.  
maaf ya kalo ada kekurangan.  
Paaii~


End file.
